My house's Jibakurei
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Jibakurei is a ghost that is bound to a certain place. AU Oocness and some Hetro stuff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Jibakurei=a ghost that is bound to a certain place. AU Oocness and some Hetro stuff

**My house's Jibakurei**

Natsuki skimmed though the letter taped to the front door of her apartment. "What's going on, Natsuki?" Mai asked struggling to hold onto the groceries.

"I'm being evicted." The navy haired woman said without an ounce of shock.

"That's horrible why?" Natsuki unlocked the door pushing it opened and then moving out of the way.

With a small bark the four year old chestnut furred schnauzer rushed out the door. "That's why." Natsuki answered while Duran the Second sniffed around the bags Mai was holding. "The landlady doesn't allow pets in this apartment. The letter says that I have two weeks to move or get rid of my pet."

"He's cute when did you get him?" Wagging his tail happily he trotted after the two females who walked into the kitchen.

"I found him wounded on the side walk about a week or two ago. I fixed him up and we've been inseparable since." Natsuki placed the letter down and put her new bottle of mayo in the refrigerator and pulled out the old. "Are you free to stay for lunch?"

"Sure, I assume you're going to need someone to help you look for another apartment that allows pets?"

"I don't want to live in an apartment anymore. Duran here, needs a home with a nice yard to play in."

"Just make sure you can afford it."

"Well of course." While Mai cut into the pre-cooked chicken the biker pulled out her laptop. A plate of chicken was placed in front of her while she connected to the internet. Smiling she empty the old bottle of mayonnaise onto the side of her plate.

"How do I start looking?"

"Just do a search for houses in Fuuka. Eat first; you don't want grease or mayo on your computer." The green eyed girl nodded stuffing her face with food. Mai chuckled at her friend's eating habit while she ate as well.

"What kind of place do want?"

"I'm open to anything." Natsuki filled in the advance search boxes. Ten pages of houses popped up. The short haired woman made her look through all the pages. Natsuki marked and wrote the info of the houses she liked.

"Look at this one Mai it's my favorite. Two bedroom, two baths and it's cheap. The cheapest one so far. It's an old house but it has a fenced yard with gated entry, a fireplace, a hot tub/spa and a view of the city."

"Wow, here it said the price had dropped fifty thousand, fifty four percent. The appliances are included as well; dishwasher, freezer, microwave and oven. It's even closer to your work place but further away from us. Call this retailer guy and I'll come with you to the open house."

"Alright. Please take Duran out while I'm on the phone."

"Sure. Come Duran." Mai summoned grabbing the leash and attached it to his collar. The animal jumped up tail wagging viciously. She took the dog outside getting a glare from the landlord as they passed. "I think I see why she wants to move. Come on, Duran the Second you've done your business right?" The puppy barked in response and they walked back inside.

"How did the phone call go?"

"The retailer will meet us there in an hour."

* * *

><p>Natsuki parked her bike at the foot of the long driveway. "Wow, it's kind of creepy looking almost like it's a Transylvania haunted house."<p>

"Oh, please ghost, vampire and other book and movie creatures are not real. Where is this guy he's late." Minutes later a car pulled up parking next to her bike. "Hello, I'm Tate we talked on the phone you must be Natsuki?"

"Yes." She replied shaking his hand politely.

"Alright I'll give you the grand tour." The blonde pulled out a key and walked to the gate. He unlocked the padlock on the metal gate letting the chain drop to the ground. With a squeaked it opened.

The retailer led both of them into the house. Beside from the appliances the house was empty. Both bedrooms were a nice size with their own personal bathroom and walk in closest. "This is a wonderful house but why is it so cheap?"

"Well, the last few people that lived left because they thought they saw something. Ridiculous right?" Tate chuckled nervously and loosened his black tie.

"What? Saw what?"

"A ghost of a beautiful woman."

Natsuki smirked. "That doesn't sound bad. Then again ghosts don't exist."

"Well, the last person who lived here only lasted two weeks. Once free of this place he checked himself into the insane asylum. With each passing month the price went down. Also here is the home inspection report. It was preformed the last time someone was interested in this place which happened to be three weeks ago." Reading over the report the cobalt haired woman thought it over.

"I'll take it."

"Wonderful! I'll get started on the paperwork now. The settlement date might take a week or so." Tate padlocked the front gate again and made his way to his car. He waved to the ladies and drove off first.

"Now that's left is to rent the truck to move my stuff."

* * *

><p>Natsuki had two days left before she was evicted from her apartment. She finally got the approval to move into her new home. The electricity, water and gas were all on and ready. Mai was taping the last of the boxes shut. "Alright so how are we going to do this? Furniture in the truck first or the boxes?"<p>

"Let's do the furniture. You take that end." The two female walked over to the two person couch. With all their might they managed to get it near the front door.

"Couldn't you hire someone to do this instead?"

"That would cost more than the house did. Now slant the couch so we can get it through the door."

"What about your boyfriend?"

"The asshole was busy he told me he had a business meeting he couldn't miss."

"How the hell did you get this thing into your apartment anyway?"

"Don't complain you wanted to help."

"No I didn't."

"Shut it and put your back into it." Slipping it pasted the door they walked down the hall. The truck was parked right at the door. Walking up the wooden ramp they loaded the couch in the truck. Duran sat in the front of the truck his head out the window watching his master appear and disappear inside. Natsuki stuck him in there so he wouldn't be in the way. With the same difficulty the bed was brought out.

Mai requested a break after that. The cook sat outside and watched as her friend loaded a few boxes. "Come on Mai! I need help with this desk now." With a groan she got up wiping the dirt from her clothes and proceeded inside.

"Why don't you have anything with wheels?"

Half the day had passed three hours dedicated to Mai's breaks much to Natsuki's annoyance. The apartment was empty beside from the appliances which she wasn't allowed to take anyway. Last but not least the Ducati was safely packed as well.

The dark haired woman sat in the driver's seat while the marmalade haired girl sat in the passengers with the schnauzer on her lap. The ride was peaceful the green eyed woman had a smile on her face. The biker was thinking about her new home. Playing in the backyard with Duran and having parties with her friends. She couldn't really have parties at her apartment she couldn't disturb her neighbors after all. The walls were thin and you could hear every fight the neighbor couple had.

Putting the truck on park the long haired girl walked towards the gate. Pulling the key from her pocket she unlocked the padlock and pushed opened the gate. Putting the chain and lock in her pocket she sat back down on the truck. Natsuki drove all the way to the front door.

"Let's start, maybe we can finish and get the rented truck back." The last thing packed was her bike So Natsuki drove it out and into the small garage. Groaning the large breasted female grabbed what was packed last and first out.

"It's late but you can still return the truck."

"Alright." Natsuki handed the other girl the keys. They took Mai's car to get the truck and left the car in the parking lot. This way Mai could return the truck and get her car back without any trouble. "Just shut the gate on your way out please."

"Sure bye."

"Bye Mai." Natsuki shut and locked the door after she left. Her house was filled with tapes boxes and out of place furniture. The biker looked around she hadn't seen her pet in a while. "Duran?"

Walking into the kitchen the delinquent gave a relief sigh. The small animal was sitting down staring intensely at the stove. Natsuki shrugged and began to unpack. The food she brought from her house was put away so nothing perished.

She started with the bedroom stuff. Unpacking her clothes, lingerie and putting them in their respectable places. Bathroom items were next; soap, shampoo, towels. Soon her bedroom and bathroom look partly nice. Furniture needed to be rearranged later with the help of her friend. The next thing of absolutely importance was the tv and her games. They were unpacked and plugged in.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead the girl decided this was enough for today. A shower before dinner was exactly what she needed. The master bathroom consisted of a shower and connected to the side a hot tub bath. The walls were painted a solid blue with a small strip at the top. The strip was a repeating pattern of sea critters swimming. An ocean themed bathroom while the rest of the house was painted white or tan.

Stepping into the shower she washed away the dirt and stress of the move. Drying off she dressed in her nightwear; a white halter top and black panties. The long haired girl was done just in time to hear her stomach growl.

Trotting into the kitchen Natsuki paused. Duran was sitting in front of the stove; his butt on the same floor tiles. Didn't he move at all? "Duran?" She kneeled by his side and gently began to stroke his soft fur making sure he was alright. The schnauzer blinked and turned to look at her. She smiled at him but his gaze returned back to the stove.

Emerald orbs looked at the stove it looked normal then her sight drifted upwards. On the stove top was an amethyst teapot. It had to be custom made since the blunette never saw a teapot like it. It was covered in dust and one cobweb but she could still see the color and design. Liquid lavender dark at the hand and the spout blending into light lilac once it came into the middle. A beautiful gradient. Colorful contrasting flowers were painted onto the side.

It was truly beautiful and probably really expansive. Who would leave this here? Taking a wet rag she cleaned the kettle it was even more amazing looking when it was clean. Her fingers brushed up against the porcelain pot. The girl winced away the pot was warm like it had been in use recently. That was in possible right? The electricity was turned off before she moved in so it couldn't have been in use.

"Thank you." A female Kyoto accent sung in her ears. Jumping she swiveled on her heel expecting to see someone behind her. Her eyes drifted down to the ground where Duran was sitting.

"Duran?" Impossible! Dogs don't talk. Male dogs don't have lovely female Kyoto voice.

Turning back to the pretty pot her green gaze drifted to the counter were a woman sat. Tawny locks that stopped at her nicely proportion breasts. She wore a pale mauve kimono that brought out her deep crimson eyes. No the kimono was dark purple but her whole figure was transparent. Natsuki looked down at the bottom of the kimono there were no designs on it just a solid color. The hem just hung loosely at her….were her feet should have been.

Mai couldn't have been right. Ghost are not real their nothing but stories and movies! The girl's figure smiled as she waved trying to get a response at the unmoving dog lover.

Natsuki felt her eye twitch and she screamed. The first reaction that came to the blunette as she pointed to the door. "Get the hell out of my house!"

* * *

><p>AN: Does anyone know what breed Duran really is? I took a guess but I'm not sure if it's correct. Second guess would have been some sort of terrier. Japanese ghost are said not to have feet xD Review!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long night that Natsuki had a hard time adjusting too. She didn't get much sleep. Over by the foot of the bed Duran slept like a baby clearly not bothered by anything. Groaning she looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning, far too early for her body to be up. The navy haired woman grabbed clean clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

Her horrible night called for the hot tub. Filling the tan porcelain tub up with hot water the biker stripped and settled in with a long happy sigh. The hot water felt good against her tight muscles. Gazing over at the hot tub menu she hit the button she thought would turn on the jets.

Angrily her digit hit the button repeatedly, nothing was happening. Scowling at the damn device she slammed her hand on all the buttons. She delinquent was greeted with a jet spraying right at her lower back; above her butt. Natsuki gasped and let out a girlish moan not expecting hitting all the buttons would work. The long haired woman settled down finding the right position the water should hit at.

Her eyes shut immediately and her mind cleared of everything. That is until…

"Natsuki!" The bathing woman flinched inwardly at the Kyoto voice opening her eyes in time to see the specter float through the walls.

"Hey! What are you doing! I want some damn privacy!" The blue haired girl covered up her intimate areas.

The ghost innocently cocked her head to the side. "What are you so worried about? I'm a girl ghoul."

"Get out Shizuru!" She yelled once more reaching for her towel.

"Calm down I can't touch you anyway. Despite that fact I really want to." To prove her point the teasing girl reached for Natsuki's exposed breasts. The phantom's hand went right through her chest sending a massive chill through her body and down her spine. She screeched as her nipple painfully hardened. The cobalt haired girl recovered her chest with the towel trying to calm her shivering body.

"Get out of here right now you perverted poltergeist!" The ghost winced when she screamed bloody murder and frowned leaving through the wall she came in. Calming down Natsuki sighed; she was done with her bath.

The azure haired girl walked into the living room looking for her pet. On the couch the spirit sat- or more believably levitated a centimeter above too make it look like sitting. With the dog lying beside her getting some loving attention. The mayo lover took a closer look. The phantom's hand was moving against the chestnut fur and Duran looked like he was enjoying it greatly.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pet Duran, you're a ghost right?"

"Well animals are more in tune to the supernatural then humans are."

"Really?"

"Just like how animals are more in tune with nature. I'm able to communicate and touch them unlike human."

"Well, I can talk to you."

"You can see and talk to me because you touched my teapot. My soul is connected to the kettle and I'm bond to the house. Before you touched it you didn't see me while Duran did."

"I see. Duran it's time to go for a walk." The canine's head shot up recognizing the word 'walk.' "Want to come, Shizuru?"

"I told you I'm bond to the house which means I can't leave. I can't even go outside in the yard." Shizuru replied sadly.

"What if I bring the kettle with us?"

"Natsuki is so sweet but it won't work." Natsuki just shrugged and leashed her pet then processed towards the door. The biker walked outside stopping when the sun hit her body. She turned to look at the other female.

"Shizuru watch over the house."

"That's not funny." The ghoul replied before the door was shut and locked.

From the window she watched the two living creatures walk further way from the house. "She really is such a cute girl." Shizuru smiled.

* * *

><p>"Get out of my house!"<p>

The ghost laughed. "That's the first thing you say to me? How cute not to mention original. Most people scream or faint. I like that reaction since it allows me fun time with their bodies, ufufu."

"Shut up you figment of my imagination!"

The ghost laughed again. "I can assure you I am not a figment of your imagination but a real ghost."

The mortal smirked and tried to insult her. "Oh, I thought you were supposed to be scary? Driving people to the insane asylum? You're more like Casper the friendly ghost."

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm not polite."

Natsuki felt annoyed by her presences. "Well, please leave."

"I'm sorry I can't."

The biker felt her eyebrow twitch in clear annoyance. "Why not."

"Because I am bond to the house and can't leave it. Now before you argue back please allow me to introduce myself. I am Shizuru and once you get to know me quite nice. I sincerely we can live together and in peace." With that Shizuru bowed ending her introduction politely. The biker didn't reply.

Floating in the bedroom Shizuru thought she would try to be helpful to the human. She wanted to help unpack but could only do so much. Looking for boxes that were opened she would levitate the item out and place it were she thought it would go. Giving that item was light. Her powers were limited.

One item got her attention. She levitated a picture from out of the box and studied it. It was a picture of a pissed off looking Natsuki standing next to a grinning guy. The faired haired female frowned she didn't like looking at this guy. He seemed familiar but not in a good way. Putting the picture back in the box she went back down stairs. Like a loyal animal the phantom waited by the window waiting Natsuki's return.

The spirit smiled a little seeing the mayo lover's body come up the walk way. She heard the key being put in the door and then the squeak of the door being opened. "Welcome back."

"We're back." The navy haired woman replied casually unhooking Duran from the leash. "You know I've been thinking about you." The girl began.

"Natsuki was thinking about me? Aaa, how sweet of her." Shizuru didn't miss how a light blush entered the girl's cheeks.

"Stop that. Now as I was saying for you to be bond to the house does that mean something happened to you when you were alive? Or else every house would come with there're own ghost. You know like in the movies when a character is brutally murdered in their house and their spirit hunts the place they were murdered." The biker saw how the poltergeist flinched when the word 'murdered' escaped her lips. "Oh god, don't tell me your rotted body is somewhere in the house."

Shizuru chuckled. "My body is where it's supposed to be, dead, prone, and buried in the ground of a cemetery."

"Thank goodness. That would be creepy."

"Creepy huh? Creepy like scary? I guess you finally acknowledge me as a ghost then?"

"And what else could a see-through woman be? I think you have proven that you're not some sort of hologram." Both females shared a laugh. "It's fine I can see we're going to get along just fine as long as you respect my privacy." The dark haired girl emphasized she didn't want another accident like this morning to happen again.

"Alright I promise."

"Hey! I can see that you crossed your fingers behind your back."

"Alright, sorry."

"Is this why the tenant before me left?" Natsuki asked with a bit of curiosity. The house's jibakurei sexually harassed them till they left?

"He left because of his bad taste in music." The biker raised an eyebrow. "Any spirit would have done the same thing I did if you were living with a guy who would sing the Ghost Busters Theme song around you."

* * *

><p>The animal lover opened all of the boxes since not all of them were marked. Her ginger haired friend would be here soon to help unpack. Mai made it specifically clear that she wasn't moving anything bigger then a chair. "Natsuki!" Shizuru hovered beside her while Duran barked in front of her. "Your friend is walking up the driveway." A moment after her pet and the phantom alerted her, the door bell rang.<p>

"The door's open!" The large breasted woman entered the abode.

"Hey Natsuki. How was your first night here?"

Her emerald eyes shifted towards the spirit. "It was interesting." Mai who was afraid of all things supernatural didn't notice the chestnut haired specter.

"What are you unpacking now?"

"I can't find my computer." Natsuki grumbled out. Reaching into the box she just opened the biker pulled out a lamp. She didn't have much stuff since she did live in a one room apartment. The navy haired woman would need to by another bed for the second room.

"So you do like it here?"

The motorcyclist once again shifted to look at the unmoving ghoul. "Yes."

"Well, that's good."

"When I get another bed how about staying over?" The long haired girl smirked when she saw Mai tense up slightly.

"I'll think about it."

"See that box that says 'cleaning supplies' can you unpack them and put them under the kitchen sink."

"Sure." Taking the light box the orange haired woman disappeared into the kitchen.

"Your computer is upstairs; you didn't even put it into a box." Shizuru smiled levitating closer to the living girl.

"Thank you."

The dark haired female jumped at the sound of her cell ringing. Red eyes watched with interest as Natsuki pulled it out of her pocket and talked to the other person. "Yeah, I now live in a two bedroom home. I need to go shopping for furniture for the second bedroom. What? You want to come? Alright. Sure, then I'll pick you up then. Goodbye."

"Hey Natsuki who was that?" Mai asked peeking her head out of the kitchen.

"Takeda, he told me that he would take me shopping for furniture. He seemed quite happy about it. I always that guys hated doing things like that."

"They do, he probably thinks he's moving in with you."

"What? Should I call him back and clear that up?"

"No, he will be more willing to pay if he thinks it's for him."

"That's dirty, Mai."

"So?" When Natsuki didn't reply the cook smiled. "Want me to make my famous pancakes for brunch?" The pet owner broke out in a grin and nodded.

Mai left shortly after that since Natsuki wanted to get the shopping done quickly. "So Natsuki, tell me about the lucky man in your life." Shizuru started once the marmalade haired girl was gone.

"What do you want to know?"

"How long have you two been together? How did you meet?"

"Three or four years I guess. We met at a garage shop."

"That's romantic so you fell in love with a mechanic who fixed your bike?"

"Ah no, it's not romantic, we are not head over heels in love and he wanted me to fix his car. I'm the mechanic. I'm the assistant manager of the shop, meaning I'm in charge of all the vehicle fixes while the manager works the inside store and makes sure there is no theft or other problems."

"I see."

"I'll be leaving now so take care of Duran for me. Later." With a saddened face the apparition and the animal watched her leave.

* * *

><p>Natsuki illegally parked right in front of the door waiting for her boyfriend to exit the building. Takeda was a business savvy supervisor second to his elder brother once his father retired. The male walked out of the building wearing a smile as he walked over to his girlfriend.<p>

"Hey Natsuki, why don't we take my car?" He asked hopefully he hated her Ducati and called it a death contraption.

"You told me to pick you up remember?" The business man sighed and mounted the bike behind her. Takeda really hated this not only did he not win against the bike Natsuki wouldn't let him drive. After all, sitting in the back while a girl drove definitely teased his manhood. Not that he knew how to drive anyway.

Once they walked in the store they were greeted with an employee. Takeda ignored the man and while towards the king sizes beds. The girl who was simply going to look at single beds was dragged to the back of the store. "I don't think the room needs such a large bed." Natsuki argued.

"Don't worry Natsuki I'll pay for it."

"But a-"

He brought a finger to her lips. "Don't worry."

"Fine." The girl simple shrugged and watched. He charged the big bed to his card. Well at least Mai was right.

"Natsuki the bed will be delivered in two to four business days." The girl nodded and the couple proceeded to another store. The guest room was going to be a bit better then hers. The second bedroom was getting a large TV, a desk and separate file cabinets and bookshelves. Plus a large humidifier and air purifier? Would all this furniture fit in the room?

"Takeda a guest room doesn't need such extravagant furniture."

"Sure it do- guest room?"

"Yeah, so my friends can visit and sleep over. I never got to do that in a crappy apartment."

"Oh."

"What? You didn't think you were moving in with me did you?" The man didn't reply he simple averted his gaze in shame.

The suit finally found his voice. "N-no of course not and you're right it is enough."

* * *

><p>AN: Does anyone know how to or someone that can get data off a dead hard drive? It doesn't spin. It's bad enough that no one had copies of the 'The Deal' and the others fics but to lose what I already had is like a repeating kick in the fucking ribs. T_T Anyway review for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Natsuki wake up or you will be late for work." The Kyoto voice alerted her. Slowly her forest green orbs blinked opened clearing the haze from her eyes. She saw Shizuru's lovely transparent form floating above the bed in a sitting position. Waking up to the ghost's smiling face was much better then waking up to a buzzing noise. Yawning the biker got up and prepared for the day. The only problem was that her new Kyoto alarm clock didn't have a snooze button.

She kicked both other tents out of her bedroom. Natsuki no longer changed in front of Duran. She said that the ghost had tainted him after what she had accidently heard the other day.

"Alright Duran, Natsuki won't allow me in her room while she changes but it is alright for you. So, I ask this because you are my friend, what color panties is she wearing?"

"Arf."

"What do you mean you're color blind? Can't you compare shades of grey then with something around the house?"

"Arf."

"Her panties match the color of the floor fan and the bottle of cleaner? So that means she's wearing orange and white stripes? Nice." Shizuru grinned. "I bet she tastes like a creamsicle." The ghost licked her lips.

"Arf."

"I am not a pervert, take that back."

"Shizuru!" The spirit winced at the fact she was caught. She turned around and smiled as innocently as possible trying to defuse the other girl. Since then Natsuki wore blue PJ's to bed instead of halter tops and panties.

After her morning shower she prepared breakfast and took her pet for a small walk. "Watch over the house."

"Yes, Natsuki." The ghost waved watching her leave. She was going to be lonely without the young girl to tease. However there was nothing she could do about that Natsuki needed to work.

The motorcyclist parked her bike outside in the only shaded spot. She walked straight into the garage to change into some dirty garments. "Morning, Miyu. Always early."

"Good morning. I just finished changing the carburetor." The employee said closing the hood of the car. The short haired woman grabbed the keys and started the car the no problems at all. "I'll go and make the phone call alerting them to pick up their vehicle."

"Good job." Miyu drove the car out of the garage and into a free parking space. She returned and dialed the number leaving a message on the answering machine. Natsuki prepared the invoice and other paper works involved.

The ebony haired woman looked up from her paper work when she heard the phone ring. Reaching for the land phone she held it to her face and spoke politely. "Hello, this is Inexpensive Auto Repairs, Natsuki speaking how may I help you?"

"Hello, recently I received a large crack to my windshield. I was wondering how much it would be to fix it."

"It depends on the vehicle but to replace a windshield it's about $100-400. You will have to drive it down to be look at before the price can be decided."

"Alright thank you, I'll bring it down today."

"Alright, I'll see you then have a good day. Goodbye." After mutual goodbyes the raven haired woman hung the phone up and continued her paper work until the costumer arrived. She filed the paperwork and left her office. A long haired woman approached her when she was out.

"Hello, I'll looking for Natsuki I spoke to her on the phone."

"Hello, I'm Natsuki." The two females shook hands in greeting.

"I'm Haruka. So what do you thing?" The blonde asked gesturing to her pickup truck.

"$180.00." The mechanic replied looking over the model and year of the truck.

"Also I was wondering if it's possible to replace all the windows with tinted?"

"This vehicle is rather old but I'm sure I can order custom made. It will be pricy though about $679.99 for all the windows and the labor."

"That's the cheapest price I've heard so far. Let's do it."

"Alright I'll place the order in today and I'll call you when we get the windows." Haruka gave the navy haired woman her contact information. "Expect the call from me in a few days."

"Alright thank you again." They shared another hand shake. Natsuki watched as the amber haired woman get in her truck and drive off. She walked back into her office in time to have her cell phone start vibrating.

Gazing at the caller ID she flipped her cell opened. "What is it?"

"Hey, sorry to call you at work but are you free tonight?" Takeda asked with a hopeful voice.

"Yeah why?"

"My brother is in town and he really wants to meet you. He's not going to let me get out of it this time. He came up with the idea of the three of us having dinner. Can you make it?"

"Sure."

"Great, he wants us to meet at our favorite restaurant at seven. Do you want us to pick you up?"

"No, it's alright I got my bike."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. Anyway I'll see you tonight, bye."

"Later." Closing her cell she looked over at the clock. Just another few minutes till her lunch time. A small smile entered her face. Shizuru had watched with disgust as she had prepared her mayo sandwich. The brunette tried very hard to get her to pack something else. It didn't work.

She pulled out her brown paper bag and took out her lunch. Unfolding the tinfoil she savored every bite seeing the ghoul's sick face in her mind's eye. There was something about the apparition that made her smile. Shizuru was always teasing her and annoying her to no end. And yet she enjoyed the company of the supernatural woman.

Throwing away the ripped bag and dirty foil Natsuki got back to work. Only a few more hours left before she would have dinner with her boyfriend and his brother.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home Natsuki! I've missed you." The specter immediately greeted wearing a smile. If she could have the chestnut haired woman would have hugged they younger woman.<p>

"I'm home Shizuru, Duran."

"How was your day?"

"Fine." The biker kicked off her shoes with a relived sigh.

"So what's Natsuki having for dinner? Please tell me there is no mayo in it." The chestnut haired woman asked changing the subject.

"I'm going out with Takeda tonight." Natsuki saw how the poltergeist's face dropped a bit. She knew that Shizuru loved to spend time with her. After all, the ghost was alone for years. Such isolation couldn't have been fun.

"I see. Well, I hope you have fun then."

The cobalt haired woman didn't reply to the pouting phantom. She placed kibble into the dog's bowl and made her way to the shower. The biker had to be presentable for her date. Natsuki couldn't smell like car filth. She dressed herself in black pants and a collared shirt. Whenever Takeda took her out it was normally to a formal place -the same place. He always tried to impress her. The businessman was simply unable to get that she was happy with the simple things.

Shizuru didn't say anything to her as she walked out the door. Was she really sulking about this? The blunette made a mental note to make it up to her. Duran was just as silent. With the specter around it seems he would never get lonely when she was away at least.

Natsuki didn't feel nervous about meeting her boyfriend's older brother. She didn't really care what the brother thought of her. Mounting her bike she drove to the restaurant parking near the door. The motorcyclist was right on time she walked inside and there was Takeda sitting next to another man, his brother.

"Natsuki." Smiling he stood giving her kiss on the cheek. "Meet my brother, Reito."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise Natsuki." The two shook hands. He turned to the waiter. "We're ready to be seated." The worker got three menus and walked them to an empty table.

"What would you like to drink?"

"A bottle your finest wine." The older sibling ordered

"Water with a lemon please." Natsuki spoke up before he walked away. They flipped opened their menus.

"What are you ordering Natsuki?" Takeda asked.

"Prime rib, and you?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Reito who just found what he wanted put his menu down. "So Natsuki tell me about yourself."

"I'm not to interesting just your common mechanic."

"Really do you like your job?" The older brother asked with disbelieve.

"Yes." She retorted trying not to take offence to his words. Apparently the brothers shared the same opinion about her work.

Thankfully the waiter returned with the drinks. "May I take you order?" He asked looking Reito first.

"Barbeque shrimp please."

"Prime rib, rare, with a bake potato and a bottle of mayo."

"Prime rib, medium rare and mashed potatoes." The younger sibling said handing over his menu. The maître d' wrote down their orders and left leaving them to continue the conversation.

"Are you sure you don't want some wine?" The older male asked pouring glasses for himself and little brother.

"I'm fine, thank you." The ebony haired woman squeezed the lemon into her drink taking a small sip. "So how was your day?" She asked to no one particular trying to be polite.

"The day was long a boring." The older male replied running a finger over then rim of his glass before taking a long drink. "I've been trying to close this deal with another company but it's been taking years."

"Ah, the Fujino deal." Takeda commented knowing what his brother was talking about.

"Fujino deal?"

"You don't know who they are Natsuki? The Fujino are another wealthy family that rivals our own. Their only daughter was arranged to marry Reito to merge our company but she died before the wedding and the paperwork was never signed."

"Why don't you send a letter of condolences or some flowers to the family?"

"What?"

"You may not have loved this girl but you could at least pretend the girl's passing was a tragedy. Send the family something on the anniversary of her death. The family would see that you care for her and think about her every so often."

"That's a real good idea, thanks Natsuki." Reito praised placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "She's a keeper." He whispered making Takeda blush.

"Do you know how she died?"

After a moment of hesitation the taller male responded. "Someone broke into her house and killed her."

"That's sad. Did they at least catch the murderer?"

"No. That's probably one of the reasons the Fujino's won't merge the company. They don't trust us anymore. The world of business isn't always pleasant. People have enemies."

"The world is corrupt." Natsuki stated before the waiter came with their meals. Natsuki smiled while cutting into her pink piece of meat. The older sibling watched as she dipped it into a pool of mayo ignoring the au jus sauce it came with.

"Interesting…" Reito stated with the same grossed out face that everyone wears whenever she eats mayo.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Natsuki called out hanging up her coat. The transparent woman was 'on' the couch with the schnauzer lying by her side. Running a hand down his back every so often with her red eyes closed.<p>

"How was your night?"

"It was fine. Brother seemed nice."

"That's good." The ghost replied in a monotonous voice like she really didn't care. The mechanic noted this and remembered her mental note from before.

"Say Shizuru, I don't have to work tomorrow so why don't we spend the day together." The phantom immediately broke out into a smile.

"I'd love to Natsuki!"

"Great, night Shizuru."

"Night, Natsuki."

"Oh, and Shizuru?"

"Yes Natsuki?"

"I know you don't sleep but that doesn't give you the right to watch me throughout the night."

"I'm just making sure my Natsuki doesn't stop breathing or have nightmares."

"It's a little unsettling."

The fair haired woman shrugged. "Doesn't matter because you can't stop me. Ufufu."

* * *

><p>AN: *sigh* I know how I want this fic to end but I just don't know what to do during the middle. I'm not good at building up to romance Review.

I'm looking for another story I can't remember the name of. Please don't be gone. *sob* It was unfinished. Natsuki and Shizuru were getting married for business reasons. The thing was that Shizuru was ignoring Natsuki a lot by talking on her cell phone even on the wedding day. She waits in the honeymoon limo for many many hours (Shame Shizuru shame!) So Natsuki who thinks Shizuru doesn't love her leaves leaving only a note. In which Shizuru cries and is determined to get her love back.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsuki was sound asleep that is until she heard Shizuru's whispered voice. "Duran, you wake her. She'll get mad if I do it." The mortal heard Duran gruff in response and translated that as an easy 'no.' "Please Duran." Natsuki cuddled deeper into her pillow unwillingly picturing the ghost's pouting face with the bottom lip extended. "Just nudge her and give her the 'I need to go outside' face."

"Urnhg, I'm up alright?" Natsuki's muffled voice called out from her pillow.

"Oh? Good morning Natsuki!" The Kyoto woman said in a warm happy voice. She didn't realize that her pleading accidently woke the girl up.

"Good morning Big Ben." The raven haired woman rolled over trying to find the motivation to get up. Telling Shizuru not to wake her up early was a waste of breath. "Alright what did you want to do today?"

"I'm happy watching whatever Natsuki wants to do today."

"Eat mayo and play games?" She retorted with a smirk. The biker knew that Shizuru would try and talk her out of the mayonnaise. Shizuru's prefect mask didn't falter.

"I'm sure we can compromise about the first thing."

The mechanic didn't bother to change out of her flannels. She took Duran out and cooked, mayo covered ramen, for breakfast. "I don't fancy the idea of seeing a fat Natsuki who dies of a stroke at the age of thirty or forty." The phantom commented seeing her slurp up a mayo covered noodle.

"You could always just look away." She answered back bring the cup to her lips and drinking the left over broth. The smaller woman threw the empty carton away and returned back to her room.

Her game council was all set up with her games neatly stacked beside it. Natsuki collected all kinds of games and she had to stacks. The big stack was the games she had beaten and the smaller stack was the ones she hadn't yet. To warm up with she started with a game she had already beaten.

Finding the most comfortable on the bed she relaxed and started the game. Duran curled up on the bed with a toy. Shizuru however, floated where she could watch the mechanic's facial expression. Forest green eyes didn't move from the screen her face displaying concentration. Natsuki was one serious player.

Her long digits quickly danced among the buttons hitting the right combination. She only took a half an hour to warm up. She switched the game with the one on top of the small pile, a fighting game. Encouraging words flashed across the screen while Natsuki delivered a crushing blow to her computer opponent. "You're so amazing." The apparition clapped making the girl smirk. Fourteen rounds went by and the raven haired woman didn't lose once. The audience she had only made her stronger.

Leaving the game on pause she put the controller on the bed. "It's a mayo break." The dark haired woman took Duran out once more. The pet frolic outside while the master grabbed some cookies. Using a spoon she spooned globs of mayonnaise onto of the cookies like it was frosting. The human let out little moans of pleasure as she stuffed a whole cookie into her mouth. When her mouth was empty she licked her fingers before stuffing another one in. She ate half the bag within a few minutes.

"Duran, time to come back inside." The tan furred dog trotted back inside and they retuned back into the bedroom. The game resumed till she beat all the levels and won. The Kyoto woman rubbed her eyes watching Natsuki switch the fighting game for a racing one.

After racing came a shooting game. Another hour passed and the door bell rang. "I wasn't expecting anyone." Standing she rushed to the door wanting to shoo away whoever was there. She opened the door with a frown. "Takeda? What are you doing here?" She asked with shock.

"I wanted to surprise you." The male placed a quick kiss on her lips. "May I come in?"

"Of course." She stepped out of the way allowing him to walk in.

"Nice PJs." He blushed getting a good look at her appearance.

A light red entered her cheeks. "Stay here I'll be back." Natsuki ran into her room.

"Who was it Natsuki?" The spirit asked lying on the bed.

"Takeda." The biker replied without looking at her. She was rummaging through her draws looking for something to wear.

The ghost shot up. "What?" The male wouldn't dear enter her territory would he? It's bad enough that she couldn't leave; therefore making Natsuki free whenever she was outside. But inside was her sanctuary. The ebony haired woman grabbed clothes and changed in the bathroom. Natsuki came out wearing a simple shirt and jeans. She walked back out to her boyfriend without glancing at the phantom.

The specter growled and followed her out moments later. Duran carrying his squeaky bone toy walked out not wanting to be alone in the room. Takeda was sitting on the couch looking around the house. "Your place is absolutely lovely." The businessman mentioned this was the first time in her house.

"Thank you." She blushed again, sitting next to him on the couch. Shizuru's eyebrow twitched she was getting annoyed and ignored. Natsuki did after all promise to spend the day with her and it was rude to ignore her if another came by. "How was your day?"

"Simply wonderful now that I get to see you." He flirted shamelessly.

"Stop it Prince Charming it won't get you anywhere." Takeda chuckled softly he knew complements wouldn't get him anywhere with her. But he knew girls secretly like to hear them every now and then.

Growling the ghost hovered over to them levitating in front of them with her arms crossed over her chest. The mechanic glanced at her and frowned. "Excuse me Takada, I must use the restroom." He nodded and noted his girlfriend look rather mad as she rushed off to the bathroom.

"Not now Shizuru." The ebony haired woman saved and turned off the game. Until he left it was just a waste of electricity to keep on.

"Natsuki! You were supposed to spend the day with me. Can't you get rid of him? Politely of course."

"I'm not going to do that."

"Why not?" Natsuki didn't reply she only changed her facial expression. Like a mother scolding her kid of childish behavior. The fair haired woman changed her tactic. "Well, Duran doesn't like him either." Shizuru pointed to the pet. Natsuki peaked out of the bedroom. The schnauzer was lying in his dog bed facing the wall. His butt was facing the couch avoiding everyone and everything but his toy.

"Will you please stop acting like a child." The tawny haired woman opened her mouth to voice out an argument but the biker was already walking back to him. She plopped down next to him with a huff.

"Say Natsuki, I didn't bother you did I?" He asked softly not wanting his girlfriend to be mad at him.

"Of course not; I was just playing some games."

"Then you wouldn't mind if we went off to a late movie and dinner. Just the two of us."

"I would love that." The blunette smiled.

"Should we leave now then?"

"Sure." The couple stood and walked towards the door. Natsuki didn't bother to spare a glance at her as she locked the door and walked down the driveway. The chestnut haired woman watched from the window as Natsuki got into the passenger side of his black car.

"She's gone." Duran dropped his bone and gave a little bark.

* * *

><p>The businessman let his date pick the movie. He foresaw that she would pick an action movie that he wouldn't pay any attention to. "Want some popcorn before I put mayo on it?" The woman asked holding onto the tray of food. He had purchased two hot dogs, small sized popcorn, and two small drinks.<p>

"No thank you." They started with their warm hotdogs biting into them as the previews started. Honestly the previews were going to be Takeda's favorite part of the movie. By looking at her reactions he'll learn when it will be a good time to take her on another movie date.

Once they were done eating the biker put the tray down on the chair next to her. She didn't finish all of her popcorn or soda. She just didn't want to ruin her dinner.

Very slowly his hand made its way to the arm rest. Their arms shared the arm rest while his hand covered hers. Slowly in reflex her hand grasped back their fingers entwining. Natsuki attention was still focused on the movie. There was no doubt in his mind that if she had noticed the green eyed woman would have pulled away. Maybe next time he would try to put his arm around her if the movie was good.

Their date continued at a small restaurant. She was shocked that he didn't take her to anything fancy just a family oriented place. He was slowly learning. She was able to order an unhealthy bacon burger with mayo while he ordered some fish meal. While waiting for the meal Natsuki talked about the movie he didn't watch. Takeda listened with fake interested just nodding and agreeing not really contributing to the conversation.

Dinner was eating in a comfortable silence. "Would you like some dessert Natsuki?" He asked glimpsing over the menu. "Would you like a banana split?"

"No thank you, I would like a slice of chocolate cheesecake." He looked down sullen and ordered their desserts. A fast minute later junk food was placed in front of them. The woman licked her lips and took the first bite of rich sweetness. The businessmen intently watched as his girlfriend eat. For once the white condiment wasn't a part of her desert. She'd take a small bite and licked the fork clean of chocolate residue. They way she ate such a sweet rich chocolate was seductive and completely different from the way she ate anything with mayo. This wasn't gross.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. His banana split slowly melted but he didn't give it a thought. She licked the utensil clean and pushed the empty plate aside. "Your ice cream is melting. You might want to eat it faster." She pointed out.

"Your right. Would you like some then?" The oval bowl was placed in the middle of the table. Natsuki grabbed her untouched spoon and dipped it into the strawberry ice cream. Takeda smiled and broke off a small piece of banana. He didn't actually think she would want to share with him. This was romantic.

He dipped his spoon where hers was. This was intimate. This was an indirect kiss. He followed her spoon into the chocolate and then into the vanilla. When it was over and the ice cream was gone he was a little sad. However, the fact that it happened to begin with put a smile on his face. Maybe next time their share a milkshake like in an old fifties movie. That's right, in the three years they have been dating he had gotten nowhere with her. The fact that she kisses him, fast pecks on the lips, was a miracle. And one he never got tired of. The raven haired woman wouldn't do other public displays of affection but he never gave up. The young heir thought she was just an old fashion girl.

He paid and left a generous tip before they walked out. Politely he opened the car door for her. The biker never acknowledged his polite gentlemen gestures. She got in without a thank you and strapped in. The ride back was quiet the man reflecting on their date. The businessman walked Natsuki to her door like any date would. Before she unlocked the door she turned and kissed him affectionately. "I had a great time."

"I as well, let's do this again real soon. I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed her once more and walked back to his car. The mechanic watched him drive away. With a smile she pulled out her key and entered her home. Duran rushed to her side while Shizuru didn't come and greet her. The navy haired woman just figured she was sulking.

The young girl prepared for bed dressing in clean flannels and pulling the blankets back. She climbed into bed pulling the covers to her neck and closing her eyes. The pet cuddled into her side as she drifted off.

The Kyoto female floated in the kitchen. Her fingers tips brushed against her warm purple pot it was the only thing she could touch. Knowing that gave her a little comfort in her lonely world. She didn't really notice that the blunette was home. Though her thoughts were on the rebel as they always were when she was alone.

Never in her life did she feel so attractive over a woman. She was never this un-lady like or childish in her life. The protectiveness she held for the raven haired girl was it lust? She wouldn't deny that if she was alive she would try and get her into her bed. So could a ghost feel lust? After all she didn't have a body to enjoy that act in.

One way or another she didn't like this guy. It wasn't that Shizuru had problems with house guests talking to her sexy leather dressed biker. The more the merrier right? Mai didn't make her unsure and she enjoys watching Natsuki spend time with the cook. The fun teasing and banter they shared put a sweet smile on the phantom's face. But this guy did. Shizuru decided he had to go. Natsuki probably would be mad but somehow and sometime she would get rid of him. It was a promise.

* * *

><p>AN: Is it just me or are chapters were I try and drag out emotions between the three just so boring? Is this even believable so far? Shizuru's going to figure it out fast while Natsuki is very different case. I think I'm doing a better job on her. In fact she isn't going to realize her feelings till the very end. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

It was a bad sign when someone doesn't wake you up in the morning. Then it was worse when your body wakes up on its own. Natsuki groaned as she moved from her bed. The ghost didn't wake her up. "I guess she must be mad. It's not my fault. I can't just tell Takeda that I'm busy spending the day with a poltergeist only I can see."

Natsuki rubbed her emerald eyes cleaning them or dirt and dried tears. She began to wonder what she would have to do to make it up to the sulking spirit. Slowly and idea started to form in her head. With a stretch the ebony haired woman prepared for the day taking a shower. As she walked into the living room Duran greeted her with a smiling face. "Let's go for a nice long walk in the park."

Leashing her pet Natsuki proceeded outside. Shizuru still didn't bother to appear in front of her. With a frown and a sigh of disappointment they strolled to the park. Once the house wasn't in view the biker pulled out her cell and called Mai. "Mai I need a favor."

A small female figure stood across the street watching as Natsuki and her pet walked further away from her house. Green eyes looked through the binoculars. "That's the hunted house? It doesn't seem bad at all. It looks like a very easy job." She looked through the windows that weren't blocked by curtains.

Once inside the caged park the blunette unhook Duran's leash. She found the nearest empty picnic table and sat. With a happily wagging tail the schnauzer started to chase another dog his size. Natsuki watched with a smile as the chestnut fur animal and his friend ran all over. A few minutes later her marmalade haired walked into the gated area. She plopped down next to the long haired woman. "Here, Natsuki. I'm not sure if all the pieces are even their."

"I'm sure it will do. Thank you." With a small smile she took the big bag resting it next to her.

"You're welcome now tell me what it's for?"

"None of your business." She replied quickly emphasizing that she wasn't going to give an answer.

"Is it for you and Takeda? Cause if so then that's probably a sad thing."

"Shut up, Mai."

"Yeah, ok. Well, I'm leaving now anyway. Have fun." Natsuki rolled her eyes she wasn't going to have fun this was for Shizuru's sake not hers. However she still wore a grateful smile as she watched the cook leave. Duran nudged his wet nose against her knee grabbing her attention. She gazed around for her pet's friend was gone the owner must have left leaving them alone in the park.

"Did you have enough fun? Are you ready to go home now?" The long haired woman glimpsed at her watch. Duran had only played for about twenty minutes. Duran barked and sat down allowing his master to put the leash back on. With the bag in one hand and the leash in the other they started the nice walk back home.

"Shizuru we're home. Please come into the living room." The mechanic didn't receive a reply as she hung the leash back up and walked into the living room. "Shizuru!" If the ghoul didn't answer her she would order Duran to get her.

"Stop yelling I'm in the kitchen." The fair haired woman floated out of the kitchen

"I have something for you." Wearing a fake grin she pulled out the rectangle box that was in the bag.

"...?"

"Monopoly?"

"I thought we could play it." The smaller woman said pulling out the board. The phantom confused at the biker's idea sat traditionally on her knees while the human sat on a couch cushion to pillow her behind from the floor.

"You want to play a board game with me?" The transparent woman asked again trying to understand what was going on. When Natsuki nodded she broke out in a smile.

"I'm the wolf and you're the banker."

"Alright, but I'm pretty sure it's a dog- a Scottish Terrier- not a wolf."

"It's a wolf." The dark haired woman insisted. The game was set up in a few minutes Natsuki the dog-wolf and Shizuru the (wo)man on the horse were placed at GO. "You can go first. Do you want me to shake the dice?"

"Yes please." The navy haired female shook the dice and released them on the game.

"Three. Do you want me to move-?"

"No need." Shizuru cut her off quickly she didn't need the human to do everything. She concentrated on her game piece. The horse moved three places over Baltic Ave. "I'll buy it." The ghost announced while the other girl looked through the property cards. The tan haired woman paid the bank a price of $60 dollars. Natsuki found the card and placed it in front of her transparent figure before taking her turn.

"Five." The wolf moved five places into Reading Railroad. "I'll buy it." The price was $200 and the card was an easy find since it was on top of the pile. The ghost gave a nod and Natsuki shook the dice for her again. "Four." The horse moved to the chance rectangle. The biker picked up an orange card and read it to her. "Chance: banks pays you dividend of $50. Good job Shizuru." The Kyoto woman smiled and put her victory money in its proper place.

The dice fell to the board. "Six and that puts me on St. Charles Place. I don't want it." With another shake Shizuru found her self eight paces into the Pennsylvania Railroad. She bought it wearing a smirk knowing that her blue haired friend would want it. The mechanic rolled a six and ended on the community chest.

Picking up the card Natsuki scowled. "Ah, Fuck. I remember why I hate this game." On the card was: go directly to jail. Do not pass GO, do not collect $200. Wearing a frown her piece was placed in the orange jail box.

After about an hour and a half of playing: Shizuru owned the purple properties two railroads, the Electric Company and Parkplace. Natsuki possessed the red and green properties, the two other railroads, water works and the Boardwalk. It was the phantom's turn and she was thinking about putting a house on her properties. Instead the navy haired woman shook the dice and put her on a chance card.

"You have won second prize in a beauty contest collect $10." Taking a ten from the bank the poltergeist put it on her pile of ten dollar bills. Natsuki took her turn and landed on the same spot the jibakurei was at.

"You have been elected chairman of the board pay each player $50." The cobalt haired woman frowned and gave Shizuru her last fifty. The chestnut haired woman rolled a three and landed on her railroad. The mortal flinched as she rolled an eight placing her in the box with the cop. Shizuru laughed and moved her friend's piece into the jail box not bothering to comment about her adult language.

"Natsuki is really bad at this game."

"This game is fixed."

"Natsuki was the one to shuffle the cards and shake the dice." The biker had already landed herself in jail three times. Shizuru on the other hand always passed Natsuki in jail laughing as she landed in the just visiting area. The raven haired woman would be able to get out in her next turn. She rolled a seven placing her in the community chest. "Go back three spaces." That put her on Virginia Ave a purple property. Paying her opponent $12 the specter took her turn.

The phantom landed on the luxury tax and paid the bank $75 dollars. Natsuki's next dice roll landed her on chance. Shizuru chuckled as Natsuki hesitated bracing herself to pick up a card. She received a get out of fail free card that put a smile on her face. The spirit giggled there was a good chance the biker wouldn't get to use it. Natsuki should have by now picked up all the go to jail cards.

The Kyoto woman couldn't help but smile warmly at the girl. No one had ever played a game with her after her death. Natsuki does at least care for her even if it's a little. Her last tenant didn't even like to acknowledge her presence. This simple action was enough for her.

Two and a half more hours passed since the start of the game. Natsuki ran her fingers through her ebony locks. "Can we just say that you win, Shizuru?"

"Oh? It sounds like Miss Competitive is giving up."

"I'm not giving up I'm just getting tired of the game."

"Natsuki was the one that picked it out." The Kyoto woman reminded picking up a chance card. "Bank error in your favor, collect $200."

The cobalt haired woman sighed. She would have to think of something to pass the time. "So, what other ghost powers do you have?" Natsuki brought up taking her turn.

"All in due time, Natsuki." The ghost replied landing on the blunette's property; the ghost paid a small amount. With a frown the mechanic grabbed the dice shaking them in one hand as her cell went off. At the sound of the ring unexpectedly the dice flew from her hand in different directions. She answered her phone on the second ring not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

The chestnut haired woman frowned praying it wasn't from him. "Natsuki don't blow me off again, not for him." The soul whispered averting her ruby gaze to the game.

"No problem, I'll be their soon." Closing the cell she pushed it back into her pocket. Now all she needed was to tell the spirit that she needed to leave her again. Shizuru inwardly smiled the sad submissive expression the biker was giving was absolutely adorable. "Shizuru, I was just called into work. Someone's sick and they couldn't get another replacement."

"Go Natsuki, I understand." The unhappy look on the ghoul's face almost made her rethink going into work. She came very close to calling her boss back up. "I really had a lot of fun with you today. No one had ever taken the time to be with me, especially after my death." The older woman leaned forward her lips brushed up against the top of the delinquent's head. A sharp twinge of pain flashed through her body. She really wanted to feel Shizuru's touch. However, all she felt was a cold breeze that tickled her hair line.

The phantom noticed that the human was frozen in her spot. "Go now, take a shower and make some lunch before you're late." The raven haired female watched as the ghost flew away into the kitchen. For a moment the cobalt haired woman just sat there sorting out the strange mix of emotions she was feeling.

Gazing deeply at the game board she began to put everything back into the box. The game was placed on top of the tv so it wasn't in the way. Without another thought she walked into the bathroom to shower. After her shower she made a roast beef and mayo lunch and put it in a plastic bag.

"I'm leaving now."

"Goodbye, Natsuki." The apparition said in a gentle voice without looking at her. The delinquent left locking the door after her. Shizuru heard the Ducati start and drive away moments later. Duran trotted into the room with a tennis ball in his muzzle. She stared at his innocent face. "I'm in love with Natsuki huh?"

The pet barked agreeing with what she just said. The ball fell to the ground. On its second bounce Shizuru took control of it. The specter use telepathy to gently throw the ball making Duran go fetch it.

The game repeated a few times. On the last time the ball fell to the floor but he didn't chase after it. His ears erected and his mouth opened showing his fangs. The fair haired woman blinked and looked out the window to see if something was making Duran act strange.

"Time to do this." The woman headed up the drive way with a big red wagon, a tarp and a bag. She wore metal claws on her hand for two reasons. Preying open doors/locks and hiding her finger prints.

"Should we let her in Duran?" Shizuru asked wearing a trickster smirk.

The redhead reached for the door. The spirit quietly snapped her fingers and with a click the door unlocked and slowly creaked opened. The short haired thief blinked in confusion but entered the house as planed.

Her covered hand groped for the light switch flicking the nub a few times. The lights didn't go on making her huff and mutter under her breath. Walking a few more steps into the house the front door slams closed and the lights turn on. The crook jumped in surprise and was face to face with a mad looking schnauzer.

"Hello, Duran." The redhead whispered unafraid of his bite. She reached into her bag and pulled out a nice sized piece of stolen raw steak. She opened the plastic and tossed the meat on the tiled floor. The animal was quickly distracted as he leaped for the food. Shizuru felt her eyebrow twitch as she watched her partner gobble up the meat ignoring the robber. It was up to her now.

The burglar glimpsed around she was looking for the most valuable items. Her tv, expensive as it was, was not valuable enough. Or able to fit on her little wagon. However, she didn't expect the badass biker to have priceless jewelry either. She froze as something flew past her face. Embedded in the wall was a knife she immediately turned to look in the direction it came from. Nothing was there.

The redhead stayed on gaud for a few seconds half expecting something else to attack her. Nothing did she her notice turned to the box on top of the tv. "What's this? Monopoly? You're serious? This is the flea bag biker's type of fun? She doesn't have any real games? Maybe hitting this place was a waste of time. I would have at least assumed she had a small piggy bank around here." She turned to leave grabbing the handle of her wagon when something grabbed her attention. She tensed up suddenly at the writing on the walls.

Get out

In jagged movements each letter was carved into the wall. The paint curled where the cuts were made revealing the inner rotting wood. Small black insects crawled out of the 'G' swarming in hordes. The butcher knife the caused the writing was still embedded on the last letter.

The motorcyclist lived in a house that was rumored to be haunted. The robber didn't believe in the supernatural. However it did pick her interest even if she didn't get something good to pawn off. "I don't believe in a hunted house. There is a logical reason for everything."

The burglar made sure that Kuga had left for work. She had purposely seduced, drugged and robbed a few of the employees in hopes that the biker would be called in. And if not she would keep on spreading her knock out pills around till she did. The thief also knew that the only living creature in this house beside her was the still eating dog. Only Natsuki Kuga lived here with her animal companion. No family, friends or any other visitors.

As much as it hurt her pride the redhead knew that continuing was a bad idea. Breathing deeply on high alert she grabbed her items. With a loud curse the short haired woman rushed out as fast as possible. The door slammed and locked behind her.

The Kyoto woman dropped the illusion on the wall. The chestnut haired woman chuckled. Natsuki would probably try and kill her if she had actually damaged the wall. The sound of a burp made her turn to look at the canine.

He had finished the steak and mopped up all the blood on the floor with his tongue. The dog looked up at her everything from the steak till now was a blank for him. "Thanks for you help." She said sarcastically. Duran's head slipped down, his tail flipped back and fourth in a guilty manner.

"Now where was I before we were almost so rudely robbed? Oh yea. I'm in love with Natsuki aren't I Duran?"

* * *

><p>AN: It saddened me that I couldn't find my pokemon version of monopoly. :/ On the bright side they kissed! ...kinda. It doesn't really count plus, it wasn't on the lips. When you really think about it there won't be hugs and kiss in this fic. Awww, right? A last minute thought; should Nao return or do you think she was scared shitless? xD

I'm looking for another fic. I hope it's the last one. It was a complete hime/otome crossover fic where Kuga and Kruger switch. Kruger is married to Viola with a daughter and is the ruler of the land. Kruger was investigating a murder and because of it acted like a cold hearted bitch to her family so they wouldn't get hurt.


	6. Shizuru's day out

**Special: Shizuru's day out **

"Will you stop already?!" Natsuki shouted feeling completely irritated; the vein on her forehead highly noticeable.

"Natsuki don't be so grumpy." Mai giggled. She couldn't help but tease her best friend over every little thing.

"Hey Mai, do me a favor?"

"What?" The large breasted woman asked.

"Go into the kitchen and touch that pretty purple pot on the stove."

"Why?"

"Just do it." It was a simple task to do. Mai left the bedroom completely unaware that Natsuki was now smirking evilly. Mai walked into the kitchen with a ghoul floating behind her sharing the same face Natsuki had. There were moments of complete silence before Natsuki heard a loud high pitched scream and a thud.

"That will teach her not to tease me." The biker chuckled in victory her irritation slowly going away. Natsuki looked up as the marmalade haired woman reentered the bedroom humming a light happy tune. All of a sudden Mai launched herself towards the navy haired girl knocking her to the bed.

"What the?! Mai!" The short haired woman pressed her body closer to Natsuki nuzzling her face into the biker's breasts.

"Natsuki." She announced affectionately.

"Get off!" Forcefully she pushed the other woman away. What the hell was wrong with her?! Mai knew she didn't like hugs and affection. The biker had her arms across her chest protecting her breasts. She felt strangely violated from the cook.

"Why doesn't my Natsuki want to hug me?" Whined the short haired woman in a Kyoto accent.

The green eyed girl blinked. "…Shizuru?"

"The one and only."

"You're in Mai's body?"

"Yup, since she fainted I got it for at least two hours. So my Natsuki let's not waste any time." The ghost purred reaching forward to touch her.

"Stop it! I don't want to be touched." The mechanic growled. The chestnut haired female's fingers grabbed her shirt lifting it to get a glimpse of a light pink bra. "Shizuru! Damn it woman!" The dark haired woman recoiled back a safe distance away.

"Let's see what tastes Mai has." Smiling Shizuru's hands grabbed the neck line of Mai's shirt pulling it down with a tug so only she could see.

"Shizuru!"

"Hawaii blue, very nice choice. Let's see if it matches." Releasing the shirt her hands flew down to Mai's pants.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki grabbed her hands keeping them away from her clothes. "Stop!"

Her friend's face instantly saddened. "Fine." A second later her face brightened again. "You know it's been a few years since I've eaten something. Later Natsuki I'm going out! Don't wait up!"

"What? Wait for me!" The ebony haired woman wasn't so sure she should let her possessed friend go outside by herself. Wait, the poltergeist can go outside now? "Shizuru?" The marmalade haired body stopped.

"I'm glad you're coming with me." The specter beamed. "And to answer the question I know you are thinking. I can leave the house in a host's body. Right now, I'm basically a non threatening parasite." The younger girl didn't reply while taking in what she just said.

"I know! We can go on your motorcycle. I've never been on one before." The mortal broke out into a smile at the mention of her beloved Ducati. All previous things were forgotten. Maybe this day would be fun.

The mechanic mounted her bike waiting for the spirit to work up the courage and get on too. Shizuru wrapped her arms around her friend's middle pressing Mai's breasts against her back. It took a few minutes for the pair to ride into town together. Natsuki unable to distract herself from the phantom's caressing fingers spoke up. "So where are we going, Shizuru?"

The parasite looked around she didn't have anywhere specific in mind. She just wanted to see how the city had changed since the last time she was able to leave. "Hey, Natsuki would you please buy me a strawberry and banana crepe? I'm very hungry." The Kyoto voice asked sweetly batting her eyelashes.

The ebony haired woman felt one of her eyebrows twitch. "Sure."

"$5.50 please."

"Would Natsuki please buy me an ice cream cone?"

"$2.10 please."

"Would Natsuki please buy me a chocolate milkshake?"

"$3.99 please."

"Would Natsuki please buy me some takoyaki?"

"$5.30 please."

"Would Natsuki buy me a fried banana topped with coconut please?"

"$3.70 please."

"Would Natsuki please-"

"Ah, Shizuru don't you think you've had enough yet?"

"But Natsuki this is the only time I get to enjoy things like this."

The biker sighed.

"$4.89 please."

"At lease I paid the bills first because there went my paycheck." She turned her wallet upside down and shook it for emphases. Nothing came out but a small fleck of dirt. She watched as Shizuru licked her fingers clean. "Can we go somewhere that doesn't involve spending money?"

"I use to enjoy walking through the park."

"Good idea." The younger women drove them to the park. The apparition bent down inspection all the blooming flowers even the weeds. She pulled on a dandelion and held it to her lips. The mechanic watched how she gently blew on the weed sending all the seeds off. "Did you make a wish?"

"Yes."

"Well, what was it?"

"I can't tell you or it won't come true."

"That's only when you wish on a star or a birthday candle." The ebony haired woman argued.

"If it comes true I'll tell you." Giggling the tawny haired woman continued the walk.

"Whatever, wishes on weeds never come true anyway." Natsuki whispered to herself before catching up with her friend. They walked side by side with the spirit glancing at Natsuki every so often. The fair haired woman bravely took a hold of the other girl's hand. She averted her gaze quickly incase the dark haired woman was looking at her funny. However, when she didn't pull away the apparition smiled. A light blush graced Mai's face.

Natsuki didn't mind holding her hand. Or was it Mai's hand she liked? Either way she was still happy. Slowly the brunette raised her free hand to her chest feeling her heart pound healthily in her chest. The ghoul could hear her heart beat pick up when she reached for the biker's hand. It truly was a nice feeling being alive. However, this was nothing but an illusion, this wasn't her body.

They passed two sport courts tennis and basketball. Two females in short skirts occupied the tennis court while basketball remained empty. They passed the kiddies' play area. Mothers pushed their children on the swings. While other children went down the slide or played on the seesaw. Natsuki's attention drifted to people walking the pets making the ghost giggle to herself.

They walked back to blue Ducati. "Where else would you like to go?"

"I think we better return. My two hours is almost up and your friend will be waking up soon, I can feel it."

The ride home was quiet but not uncomfortable. Shizuru enjoyed clinging to Natsuki. Despite the cold wind bouncing off their bodies the older woman was warm. The ghost was absorbing all the human's body heat simply basking in their closeness.

The spirit was frowning once they were home. With a small sigh she stopped holding the raven haired woman and dismounted the bike. "Thank you so much, Natsuki. I truly never had so much fun before." She spoke with all honesty.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun, Shizuru." The emerald eyed woman led them into the house. "You're going to give Mai back her body right?"

"Of course, Natsuki do not fret. She won't remember our little date or anything after fainting."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I've done this before. I especially enjoy taking over your body over someone else's."

"My body?! Wha?! When have you done that?!"

"When is the only time of the day you're defenseless, silly?" It was a rhetorical question but Natsuki was able to put one and one together. "When you sleep I like to take over your body so I can have real fun with it." Shizuru teased with a seductive voice.

"Shizuru!"

She brought the cook's body to the couch lying down on her back. Moments later the phantom's transparent body floated up out of the large breasted woman's body. "She's coming too I guess I better leave since she can see me now. Please explain to her that I mean no harm." The specter floated though the wall retreating into Natsuki's bedroom.

With a groan Mai opened her eyes one hand rose to her stomach rubbing in small circles. "Urgh my stomach hurts. Why does it feel like I ate an elephant?"

The motorcyclist only smiled and whispered to herself. "Well you almost did, after that very large slice of triple chocolate fudge cake and before the medium rare steak."

"What did you say, Natsuki?"

"Nothing at all."

Duran trotted over to the ghoul lying on the bed next to her. Shizuru's hands immediately went to stroke his soft fur. "I was able to make a wish on a dandelion today." The dog innocently cocked his head to the side asking her to continue.

"And I wished that I could stay by Natsuki's side forever."

"Then I picked up another one and wished her boyfriend would get hit by a car so I could have her love for an eternity. Ufufu."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not calling this an omake so it's a filler! Lol. Since it was actually needed to introduce Shizuru's possession power and a few other things xD Originally this chapter wasn't going to come so soon. However, I have massive writer's block so I thought I would write backwards since I already know how I want this to go. I thought 'what the hell I might as well get something done.' I guess if I do it this way it will get done faster but the emotion won't be drawn out. Meh, review! The next chapter is much more serious then this one I promise. It will be out much sooner too.


	7. Chapter 7

"So ghosts are real?"

"Apparently." Natsuki replied without much emotion. She didn't really want her friend to go 'I told you so.'

"Would you like to formally meet her?" Excitement and nerves passed through Mai's eyes. Reading into the marmalade haired woman's face Natsuki calmly consoled her. "Don't worry she won't hurt you."

"Then I guess."

"Shizuru come in here." Natsuki raised her voice unsure of where in the house the ghost was.

"Boo!" The Kyoto woman screamed appearing in front of the cook. Natsuki flinched as she saw her friend's eyes roll back into her head as her body hit the hard carpeted floor.

"Shizuru! Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Because I though it would be funny. Hey look at that, I was right." The phantom giggled joyfully watching the biker pick up the cook and place her on the couch.

Once Mai woke up (about ten minutes later) she ran out of the house like Satan himself was after her. She simply refused to even call Natsuki on her cell for a month.

"Shizuru, I'm home and Mai's with me too." The mechanic's voice may have sounded sweet but clearly there was a hidden threat in it. The ghost understood the message.

"Welcome home, good to see you again Mai." Shizuru floated into the room wearing a warm smile. "How was work?"

"Fine. Shizuru are you up for another day out?" The ghost looked at the biker with a bit of confusion. "I talked Mai into lending you her body for an hour or so." The phantom's gaze shifted towards Mai who smiled nervously.

"Really? Is that alright?" The older woman asked feeling the need to ask again. The cook nodded and closed her eyes. The chestnut haired female dived into the short haired woman's chest taking control of her body. When Mai reopened her eyes she spoke with a Kyoto accent. "So where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

"Can Duran come this time?"

"If you want." The pet jumped up and followed his human out the door.

"Are we taking your Ducati? Because we can't if Duran is coming." Shizuru pointed out as Natsuki walked towards her beloved bike. Right next to her bike was another item the same size covered in a tarp. Pulling the covering off to reveal another Ducati the same type and color but with a sidecar.

"Ha, I never noticed that was there before."

"You honestly didn't think I would let Duran sit behind me unprotected did you. What would happen if I had to rush him to the vet?" Duran jumped into the sidecar and lay down immediately. Natsuki mounted her bike and waited for her friend to do the same.

"I think I'll sit with Duran this time. Move over please." The canine allowed Shizuru to take all of the room while he rested on her lap in her safe embrace. The Ducati was started with a roar of life.

The fair haired woman recognized where they were but not where they were heading. It shocked her when they finally stopped it was at a small flower shop. "I want you to pick your favorite flower."

"I like those." Shizuru pointed to the small bundle violet flowers.

"Good choice, they're my favorite as well." The florist said taking the purple hydrangea out of the water pot.

"A dozen purple irises too please." Natsuki added taking out her wallet and paying.

"What are we going to do with these?" The specter asked sitting in the side car holding both bouquets.

"That's the real surprise. Don't worry it won't take to long to get there." The motorcycle started and they took off again. The poltergeist was unable to recognize any of the landmarks. She had no idea were they were heading till the stopped and read the name on the open gate. Natsuki drove right in and parked.

"What are we going at a cemetery? Are we going to visit someone you lost?" The spirit asked innocently.

"You can say that. Where is your grave?"

"Mine?"

"This is the only cemetery in this city so I'm sure you're buried here somewhere."

The ghoul turned on her heel and started walking up the path. "I can feel my body this way."

"You can feel your body?"

"It's a ghost thing." Shizuru replied nonchalantly walking ahead of her love.

Shizuru's grave was isolated from the rest. Her loved ones probably paid much more for this secluded spot. "I'll give you some time alone first." Natsuki said respectfully. The tawny haired woman nodded and walked to her grave placing her flowers at the tombstone.

A few minutes later Natsuki and Duran approached. The mechanic placed her flowers next to the phantom's. Her fingers caressed over the stone. The grave was beautiful. There were flowers all around stating that someone was coming to visit her on regular bases. The stone was polished garnet with no sign of dust or dullness. The cemetery caretaker made sure that the grass was trimmed and de-weeded. "Shizuru Fujino." She read out loud. "So that's your sir name."

The blunette paused. "I think I've head of that name somewhere." The raven haired mumbled under her breath. Eventually the words of her boyfriend's brother entered her mind. "Someone broke into her house and killed her."

"Shizuru?!" She shouted out making the possessed cook jump and look at her with confusion. The younger woman grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Who killed you?!" The spirit tensed up unable to reply. "Shizuru!"

"Let me go!" The apparition broke out of the biker's tight grasp. "I don't remember!"

"What do you mean you don't remember?! How could you not?"

"Because I don't want to remember! Would you?!" Tears started to run down Mai's cheeks as the Kyoto woman showed her emotions. The green eyed woman pulled the specter into a tight hug. A soothing hand stroke the tan haired woman's back as her body shook with sobs.

"Are you alright, Shizuru?"

"I'll be fine; I just need to get out of Mai's body now."

"What?"

"I know that Mai was willing when she lent me her body but since she's awake I can't stay in here long. Mai's body will unconsciously kick me out."

"So you can only take control if a person is asleep or out cold."

"No, if I have created a bond with that person I would be able to stay in them longer. Mai just met me so she has no trust or true friendship with me. That's why I asked for Duran to come." The pet trotted up to the ghoul knowing full well what his job was. Embracing the dog she closed her eyes and concentrated.

When the transfer was complete Duran jumped out of the embrace and sat in front of the tombstone. Mai's eyes popped opened. "Where am I?" She asked unsure of her surroundings.

"Mai?" Natsuki asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, where is Shizuru?"

"I guess she's sharing Duran's body." The dog didn't look at either of them. Figuring that the phantom wanted some more time alone Natsuki led Mai away from the grave. Very shortly later Natsuki felt a tug on her pants leg. "Are you ready to go?" The Kyoto woman sat and lifted her front paws. "I'm not going to carry you." The biker said in a deadpan voice. Unable to speak in the dog's body Shizuru let out a little whine. Natsuki's expressionless face cracked and she craved in. "Alright, alright don't be a baby."

Mai giggled as her friend picked up the pet and carried her to the Ducati. "Mai, want a ride home?"

"No." Mai said with a strong hint of sarcasm that said. 'Don't leave me in a creepy cemetery, stupid. I did you a favor after all.'

Shizuru curled up in the sidecar, at the moment she didn't care that someone else's arms were around the mechanic. They stopped in front of Mai's place where the blunette said a nice goodbye. The cook promised to call another time before Natsuki drove away. While stopped at a red light Natsuki reached down to stroke Shizuru's fur.

The ghost enjoyed her feather light caresses. Once they were home it was almost a shame to return Duran's body back to him. "Thank you for today. Words couldn't possibly explain how sweet of you it was to visit my grave."

"Think nothing of it, Shizuru."

"I know but-" The phantom was cut off by the sound of Natsuki's cell. With a quick look at the caller ID the smaller woman answered.

"Hey. Oh, yeah sure. Alright see you soon." Flipping the cell closed it was shoved back into her pocket without another care. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Nothing important." Shizuru said deliberately expressing no emotion to hide her envy. The biker could immediately tell that Shizuru was pissed and wanted an explanation that would ultimately make her worse.

"Takeda and his brother are on their way here. It's a surprise buffet dinner, either way I never turn down all you can eat free food."

"Brother?" The ghoul asked with one raise eyebrow. The spirit sounded like an over protective mother scolding her daughter on the dangers of men. She already hated Takeda now she had a brother to worry about?

"His name is Reito I think."

"Reito...?" The tan haired woman didn't like the way the name passed through her lips. She shivered it tasted like poison.

"Don't worry; I won't stay out too late." The ebony haired woman saw Duran's ears erect. Takeda's vehicle must have turned onto the street. "Later, you two." Throwing on her coat she quickly left seeing the apparition shake with anger of being ditched once more.

With her fists tightened she watched the raven haired girl run to the expensive looking car. The moment she was strapped in the dark vehicle took off. The specter had yet to stop shaking.

"Natsuki, you are in danger."

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't think I would post this chapter so soon. =) So review! Hey, can someone do me a favor? Can someone please email the monkeys in charge and asked them to put up "Saving Face" in the movies category. I'm not sure if I'm not getting through or if their ignoring me but I want to post my fic already.


End file.
